rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Talent Night
Episode Synopsis The episode begins as Bob and Enzo are playing a game with some binomes on a large, paneled cube. Bob gets a call from Dot, who tells him to keep Enzo busy all day. It is Enzo's birthday and she is preparing a surprise talent show for him. Bob agrees to keep Enzo away from Baudway for the remainder of the day. Dot is sitting beside a female binome, Emma See the program sensor, in the Diner parking lot, where a stage has been set up. They are evaluating auditions for the night's show. Mike the TV is announcing all the acts. The only problem is the acts are terrible. There are a few acts that Dot likes, but Emma rejects them for varying reasons. Megabyte is in his throne room, watching the activity at the Diner. Curious, he contacts Lieutenant Chauncy and tells him to send some spys to scout the activity on Level 1. He also VidWindows Bob, who is playing jetball with Enzo, and nearly blows the cover-up. Some people that audition but Emma said no to were the fabulous acrobat guys, A Zero that bugs its eyes and falls to pieces, The Dires, Sal and Harv, Johnny O'Binome, Live Null Juggling, and Captain Quirk. Everyone is excited when Phong cames to audition, he sings "Unforgettable" and unfortunetely forgets the unforgettable words. Some that Emma approved were the Small Town Binomes singing "B.S.'n'P.", and The Primatives. While people audition for the talent show, Megabyte's spies sneak around backstage, trying to gather information. They are lead by Agent Six and Agent Twelve. The viral spys are so absorbed in their snooping that they do not realize it when the "irritable backdrop" curtain rises and they are in the middle of the stage. Startled to be front and centre, they improvise a break dancing act, Emma liked the break dancing but Dot hated it. After Mike kicks them out Agent Six reports to Megabyte that there is to be a "celebratory event" that evening. Megabyte reveals that he is going to carry out a plan. Bob is still entertaining Enzo, who is obviously getting really sick of being kept away from the Diner. He gets a call from Dot saying they're not ready yet, but Enzo has already begun heading toward Baudway. Unable to stop him, Bob tells Dot the boy is heading her way. Enzo arrives in Baudway at Level 1 and is surprised by the number of cars parked in the parking lot. He is so absorbed in his thoughts he does not clue in to what is going on around him. He walks onto the stage and is cheered by all who are gathered. Some yellow energy sparkles around Enzo and he upgrades to 10, and the talent show begins. Dot sings a song called 'You're Alphanumeric', dressed in a very fetching red dress. Bob and Enzo watch with their jaws dropped. Dot causes Bob to fall over and wins the heart of everyone in the audiance. When she's finished, an Elvis binome comes out on stage. Before he can sing, the set comes down on top of him. The drum set sets itself up, with a Tor-shaped upright coffin at the center of everything. The coffin opens, revealing Megabyte within. He jumps down from the coffin, holding a lime green electric guitar. Bob confronts him, and gets Glitch to turn into an electric guitar. Bob and Megabyte then have a big guitar duel. The entire crowd cheers wildly for them. At the end, Megabyte gives Enzo his guitar and leaves the building. Baffled, Dot wishes Enzo a happy birthday. References * The Small Town Binome's "BSnP" was meant to make fun of the ABC censors for the extreme censorying of ReBoot. BSnP stands for Broadcast Standards and Practices. * The singing group Small Town Binomes and their song "BSnP" are modeled after the Village People's "YMCA". * As Enzo walks through the theater in Baudway, one of YTV's logos at the time of this episode's airing is seen (it's a large robot with one eye). * The Captain Quark routine is a parody of William Shatner infamous rendition of 'Rocketman' and was supposedly a serious effort on his part but largely considered comical. *Bob's "BFG" command to Glitch, turning it into a guitar is a reference to the BFG9000, a fictional weapon from the first-person shooter "Doom," with the letters abbreviating the words big fancy gun, or in Bob's case, Big Fancy Guitar. * Megabyte turning his guitar to '11' is a reference to the rock band mockumentary "This is Spinal Tap" *The heavy metal set is similar to Metallica's.